Mag 16
by Awesome Arod
Summary: When a new teleporter Engineer creates gets tampered with by Soldier and hit with a radioactive liquid makes them go to Rose creek, they help out the Magnificent Seven (2016) in their noble cause to take down Bartholomew Bouge, they'll make new friends and make a big difference for the innocent souls of Rose Creek.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Teleported to Rose Creek**

 **Hello, I'm mostly known for A New Beginning for RED (#advertisement). Now this is the 2016 version of the Magnificent Seven, so hope you enjoy.**

 **Teufort: RED Base**

We start off by seeing a certain Texan hard at work on what seems to be a upgraded teleporter. He had his Eureka Effect, Jag, and the Stock Wrench, all being used. He also had a flamethrower for welding, a Third Degree for cutting metal, a Necro Smasher for obvious reasons, a Sandvich, and a beer for his lunch. He had on his Hot Rod and had on two of his rubber gloves on.

"Almost finished with my teleporter", Engineer said as he was currently eating lunch. He heard some knocking at the door, well more like pounding. Engineer took out his Frontier Justice and opened the door. He opened it only to find a shotgun to his face, and in a split second all he saw was black.

 **30 minutes later…**

Engineer woke up, only to find himself in Medic's lab. He was about to get up when Medic walked in. "Oh I see you are awake, sorry about Soldier, I asked him to come get you", the doctor said nervously.

Engineer was not amused, he sighed, "Thanks anyway doc for reviving me, and please tell me my teleporter is okay". Medic laughed awkwardly and began to tell the story.

 **30 minutes earlier**

"You dummkopf, I asked you to come bring him to me, not to blow his head off", said a very pissed off Medic. "I thought something happened to my fellow American, so I had my shotgun ready", Soldier said in his normal, patriotic attitude.

"I'll go fix him up.., oh and I forgot I used my last healing device", Medic said really pissed off. "Do not worry Engie, your fellow Americans will finish what you started", Soldier said in his patriotic attitude again.

He then yelled for Scout, the Boston Bast… I mean Maniac, ran over while drinking a can of BONK! Monster Energy. "What the hell do ya need Soldier", he said as his usual self. Soldier then dragged him into Engie's Lab. He grabbed a wrench and handed the Jag to Scout.

"WE WILL FINISH THIS FOR YOU ENGIE", he yelled as he furiously hit the teleporter with the wrench. Scout continued to drink his but got distracted by Engineer's half eaten Sandvich. "Well one side is still good", he said as he tore off the good end and at it, he knocked over his BONK! in the process and it spilled onto the the Teleporter.

Soldier was now hitting the teleporter with the wrench and Eureka Effect. Scout finished the Sandvich and started to whack it too. Scout whacked it for 5 minutes and then left to go for a run. Soldier was still there, whacking away, since this is how Engineer usually built teleporters.

 **Back to the present**

Engineer was furious, he ran out of the room and got to his Lab as fast as he could. All he saw was Soldier still whacking away and saw his teleporter was actually looking pretty much finished. "Soldier!", he yelled, the American Pyscho turned around and saluted his fellow American. "I am sorry for killing you, but do not worry I have been hard at your Engineer duties".

"Thanks partner but I'll finish it up from here", the Texan said. He started to tighten up some screws with his wrench and he opened up a locker. He took out a power cell made by Doctor Gordbort, the same power cell used for things like the Cowmangler 5000. He placed it on a table and took out small chunk of Australium. He opened up the lid on the cell, he then modified his gunslinger to extend the hand he did ever so carefully drop the Australium in the canister and quickly sealed it.

He wiped his brow and placed the cell into the middle of the teleporter, a the machine clamped around the canister. Engineer then hit it with his wrench and it activated, it was louder and had a green tint to the energy coming from it. Engineer maniacally laughed and packed up the creation.

"Hey boys, guess what I made", he said as his co workers looked up from what they are doing. "What new toy did you build little man", said the Heavy as he was beating Medic in a game of chess. "Well let me show ya", he said as he placed down his tool box and hit it with his wrench. It built up and activated. "I call it, the Level 4 Teleporter: Prototype and if we just think where we want to go it will bring us there", he said in one of those voices you'd hear when any smart guy builds something new. "So what does it do, besides looking like what I yacked up early", said the Demoman as he took a swig of his whiskey.

"It will let the intelligence teleport with us, since it has tech in the darn case that prevents regular teleporters from teleporting it", the mercs who cared gave a round of applause. "And it's a two way", he said since it's an added convenience. "But it's a prototype so we need a test subject", Engie said.

Scout ran to Engie's room and grabbed his Texas Ten Gallon, painted Radigan Conagher Brown. "How bout this", Scout taunted with Engie's prized hat. "Give that boy, my daddy gave that to me", he said as he tackled Scout and Started beating the shit out of him. In the process the hat descended to the teleporter and it materialized away from them. It was Engineer's most prized possession, and it was the hat his dad gave to him, it made him feel like a real Cowboy.

"So who's goin afta him", said the Scout, sicne he realy didn't give a shit. The mercs looked really pissed at him. "How about you", said the Heavy, as he, Soldier and Demoman grabbed Scout and threw him into the portal, the others proceeded.

 **A Desert near Rose Creek**

The Nine basically dog piled into the teleporter so they all landed on the ground, worse than in a game of twister. They eventually got out of their predicament and were wondering where the fuck are they. Engineer felt strangely at home here, and he said, "Boys, I think we're lost in time", as he pointed to the old timey town.

Scout said, "Alright in these times there have to be some old timey clubs so I'm gonna bounce on over there", he said as he eagerly looked at the town. Spy grabbed Scout by shirt and slapped him, "Oh come on, my son should be smarter than this, you can't go into town like that, it's too modern", said Spy.

The boys pulled out crates from their inventories, they tried to find cosmetics that would let them pass off as people from this time.

Engineer put on his Texas Ten Gallon, his Support Spurs, and his Texas half-Pants, he also ditched his goggles and put on black gloves on both of his hands. He had his Frontier Justice and his Semi-auto pistol.

Spy had on his Fancy Bandit, Dancer's Dress, and a Mysterious Gunman, with out the gunman. He ditched his mask but kept his watches ,disguise kit, Big Kill and the rest of his revolvers, just incase anyone needs one.

Scout had on his Bootenkhamuns, Baan-Britches, and the Checkered Chump. He ditched his bandages, hat, and headset, he also had only his stock scattergun, Flying Guillotine, Sandman, and Spy's Stock Revolver.

Heavy had on his Soviet Gentleman, Bruiser's Bandana (Painted White), and his Apparatchik's Appearance. He took a Brass Beast, a Force-A-Nature, and his Warrior's Spirit.

Soldier had on his Hat With No Name, Patriot Patches, and Cold Front Curbstomp. He was smoking a cigar, and took with him only his shotgun and shovel.

Sniper was wearing his Tunic, Huntsman Essentials, and his Teufort Tooth Kicker. He took his Huntsman, and the Ambassador.

Medic had on his Grimm Hat, Das Franzipatzen, and Gater Guards. He kept his medigun hidden, took his bones, and the Enforcer from Spy.

Demoman had on his Frontier Djustice, Demo's Dusctratcher, Grenaider's grips, the Eyelander, and Spy's l'etranger.

Pyro dressed up in his Old Guadalajara, Cute Suit, and El Muchacho. He carried his shotgun, some lighter fluid, and some matches.

The mercs left the rest of their weapons since they were too modern and would try to have a low profile. Spy felt awkward about this but he would try to spend time with his son, since he kinda felt some guilt for leaving him, I mean his son turned into a tucking asshole, even though Scout denied it, he put his arm around Scout and said, "Want to hit a saloon my boy".

Scout swatted his arm away and said, "Why do ya want to see a hair place, and I'M NOT YOUR SON". Spy face palmed and said, "A saloon is a old timey club, and there's one in town". Scout lit up and said, "Race ya there", Scout kicked up dust and Spy followed.

Engineer was walking around and found a piece of metal in the sand. He grabbed a hold of it and it seemed to look like a Colt Single Action Army. Engie almost squealed, he went to the teleporter and set up his tool kit. He then got to work restoring the Colt Single Action Army, he even found a lever action rifle which he was cleaning for Sniper.

 **30 minutes later**

He restored the old wheel gun and the lever action rifle. He even used his Mann CO. adaptation ammo to load the guns. Sniper was more than happy to have another gun but kept his Huntsman for backup. Engineer traded his Semi-Auto pistol for the Colt SAA since we all know revolvers are cooler than the boring Semi-Auto.

Heavy was chewing on his Sandvich and Demo was bitching and moaining about getting Spy's 'worst gun', "Why do I get this piece of crap", said the Scott as he talked to his sword. "Why are you asking me, Hell if I know", responded the ghost blade. The 7 mercs went on to the saloon where Scout and Spy went.

 **The saloon**

Spy and Scout were playing cards with a man called Josh Faraday and some other low lives at the table. "You're pretty good at this Mr. Fancy Britches" said Josh as he finished his whiskey. "Not too bad yourself Mr. Faraday", said Spy as he started another game.

So much money was on the table as Spy and Scout were up against Josh. They milked some of the other men dry from their earnings. "Don't worry pally at least ya know you lost to me when ya go home broke, ain't that right ladies". The women nodded as they gave Scout and Josh massages.

The door flew open as all the other 6 mercenaries walked in, they then sat at the table Spy and Scout were at. Some people gave them looks, since they were with a 7'5 guy with a fucking gatling gun. "Big family you got there", said Faraday as he set up the cards. The mercs chuckled a bit, they then drank and had conversation.

Suddenly a black man in a black cowboy get up came into the bar, doors flew right open. The room fell silent as he walked into the room and went to the bar tender.

The people with guns tensed up and tighten their grip on the weapons. Demo walked in and the rooms till silent. "Aww come on, are you guys racist too", said Demoman as he walked towards his friends.

Spy went to investigate so he went to where the mysterious man was and sat a few seats away from him. The man was armed with a Silver Colt SAA, the gun was backwards. He then slid some money on the table towards the bar tender. "A shot of Bust Head", he said.

"We don't carry that kind Cowboy", said the bartender. "Well then I'll have a double", said the man as he slid over some money. The bartender then got him a shot glass and and a bottle of his drink.

"What's this for", said the bartender since the black man out way more than he should of. "Information", said the man.

"Looking for a man, about your size", he said. "The name his momma gave him was Daniel Harrison, but sometimes he's goes by the name Potter Dan, the man continued. The bartender tensed up from that name.

"Killed a lieutenant and his son in cold blood, stole his plow horse, his wife tried to intervene, took advantage and killed her too", the man said. "Never heard of him", said the bartender.

The man continued, "Well like I said he goes by different names, he has a bullet scar on his left shoulder right there…", he pointed to where the scar would of been on the bartender.

"Now Potter Dan ran with an outlaw by name of Juli Bully, may he rest in peace", the man said. "How'd he die", asked the bartender, "I whispered this into his ear". The mysterious black man whispered a tune in the bartender's ear. The people with guns started to pull the hammers back and tensed up, some even having the grips of their revolvers so they can fire.

A man was about to pull out his revolver when the black pulled out his gun quickly fanned the hammer in his the arm. He then shot the snipers at the top floor. He then then shot a guy with a double barreled shotgun in his foot. He then turned to the bartender, who was already sweating and had his hands up.

"Calm down Mr., I have a family", said the man as he reached for a double barreled shotgun in a compartment of his table. "They're better off without you", said the black man coldly as he shot the bartender before he could reach for his gun. He fell immediately to the ground, breaking whatever glass bottles and cups he had with him. "Dan you dead…pity I was about to order a drink from that man", said Josh as he finished his drink.

The room was silent and everyone were just eyeballing, and the only sounds in the room were the grunts of pain from the gunmen. Our mercs were ready to kickass if they needed too and Spy was tense, wanted to reach for his gun but he knew it would be too risky.

Spy got up and reached for his Big Kill, the black man shot Spy in the shoulder but he took it like a man and held the black at gunpoint. Spy then felt a gun pointing to his stomach. Both just stayed there for a while until the man broke the since, "Well what are ya'll waiting for, get the sheriff".

Almost everyone evacuated, the only ones who were left were the mercs, Josh, and the mysterious man in black. Spy and the man let each other go, but by the time they took their guns off of each other, they heard a lout of voices and saw many armed citizens with guns pointed at the door. "Excuse me gentlemen, I'll handle this", said the man as he walked out of the saloon.

He had his hands up and saw an army of citizens with Remington's, shotguns, Colt SAA's, and all kinds of lever action rifles. The black took out a yellow piece of paper and gave it to a mustached man with a rifle pointed at him.

"My name is Sam Chisholm, I'm a sworn warrant officer from Wichita, Kansas, also a licensed peace officer in all Kansas, Nebraska, and several other states", Sam said as he then pointed to the bartenders corpse. "And that there is Potter Dan, wanted man", he then walked off.

The sheriff and some deputies went to check the corpse and found it was the spitting image of the wanted man on the paper. The mercs then finally left the bar, Engineer then saw Sam Chisholm riding on his black horse while a redheaded woman and a another man were trying to talk to him.

"Please sir, this man named Bouge tried to mine our valley and take it from us, we're decent people, being slaughtered in cold blood", said the woman, "I'm sorry Miss Emma but I should be going", sad Sam as he tried to avoid her. Emma then took out a satchel and threw it in front of Sam so he went to grab it. He saw it had a lot of valuables.

"It's everything that's valuable to us", said Emma as she trained to Sam. "Now I've had people who give me a lot for my work, but not everything", said Sam. He agreed or do the job for her. "Now I spotted some men that I think are good for the job, and I see one of them now.

Engineer ran over to them and asked, "Sorry to bother you but where are we". "We're in Rose Creek, I assume you're new here", said Emma. "I guess you can say that, said Engineer.

"Now what's your name sir", asked Sam. Engineer didn't know what to say but he didn't think anything would happen that much if he just said his real name. "The names Dell Conagher Mr. Chisolm", said Engie. "Well Cha you see if your friends want to help us out to save this town", said Sam. Engineer then when to find his friends so they can help.

 **Outside the saloon**

Josh Faraday was just walking out off the saloon, he had a lot of cards, some money that was left, and took a huge bottle of whiskey. He just took his last sip when he heard the hammer of a revolver pulled back. He turned only to see a man of his past. "Man Billy, is that you, you look awful", said Josh. "People don't call me that anymore, I'm now known as, The Two Gun Kid", said The Two Gun Kid.

He and his brother then leaded Josh to a mine. He stopped their, leaving the two pissd off. "Into the mine Faraday", said Two Gun Kid. "Now you can rob, you can kill, but I will not go in that mine, there's rats in there", said Josh as he still had his hands up. "You're going in that damn mine, after cheating me out of 50 dollars in a card game", said The Two Gun Kid.

"The Two Gun Kid, so they call you that because you got two guns", said Josh jokingly as he was leaded to somewhere by the brothers. "Just keep walking Faraday", said The Two Gun Kid, not amused by Josh's banter.

"I assure you that I don't need to cheat to beat the likes of you two", said Josh as the the brother readied their gun to shoot him down. "Gentlemen allow me to show you something quite peculiar…"Faraday said. "Just show us our money Faraday", The Two Gun Kid interrupted. "Now calm down, you'll get a real hoot out of this", said Josh as he took out a deck of cards. "Now come on Billy, you know I like magic", said his brother.

Billy hesitantly took the took a card, "Good, now keep the gun trailed on me", said Josh, taunting Billy. Now commit it to memory and don't let me see it. Josh now was doing some card things and finally pulled a card from the middle. "And your card", said Josh confidently. "You're no magic man", said the brother. "Oh but it has been here all along", Josh said as he pulled the card from his sleeve. "That was actually pretty good", said the brother.

Josh pulled out a snubnose Colt SAA, but Billy saw this and was about to shoot when he heard a gunshot go off. It hit his brother right in the head. He saw it was Spy and Scout. "We got ya back Josh", said Scout as he downed the rest of the whiskey bottle Josh had. "Hands up, partner", Spy said as he pointed his smokin Big Kill at the Two Gun Kid.

Josh quickly grabbed Billy and put his snub nose revolver under Billy's head. "Y-you killed my brother...please don't kill me", said Billy, shakingly. "Do you want to see another magic trick", said Josh. He then moved the gun slowly to his ear. "I call this one, the Disappearing Ear", he said then shot Billy's ear.

Billy heard a loud ring and dropped to the ground and held his year in pain. "We will never cross paths again", said Hosh coldly as he aimed his gun.

"No, don't kill him, it's more cruel to left him suffer", Spy said as he shot the bastard in his other ear. Josh looked at Billy and said, "We didn't have to kill him, but he touched my guns".

"Thanks for the save, what are ya names", asked the gambler as he grabbed his guns and proceeded to unload the lever action rifle. Spy then grabbed the two Colt SAA's that belonged to The Two Gun Kid.

"My name is Adnet Gaillard and this is my son Jeremy Gaillard", said Spy as he then stopped Scout from saying that Spy's not his dad. "Alrighty then, say I gotta go get my horse, you wanna come with", asked Josh as he reloaded his snub nose revolver.

"Sure it's kinda boring here anyways", Scout said and Spy nodded in agreement.

 **Back to Sam Chisholm**

Sam Chisholm was waiting for Engineer to come back with his buddies. "They're taking too long, Bouge ain't gonna stop for anyone", said Emma as she was wiping the sweat from her brow. "Now now, I saw like 9 of them so he might be a while longer", said Sam as tended to his black horse, he must like black.

He then saw Engineer coming back his friends. "Hello gentlemen, I'm Sam Chisholm, a sworn warrant officer from Wichita, Kansas, also a licensed peace officer in all Kansas, Nebraska, and several other states", said Sam as he shook each mercs hand.

"Who is pretty woman", said Heavy since he's into redheads. "I'm flattered sir, but nows not the time", said Emma. "I work for her, were gonna take back Rose Creek from a yellow belly coward named Bartholomew Bouge, and I was wondering if you guys would like to contribute to our noble cause", said Sam Chisholm.

"I will crush evil man"

"We will take him down, FOR AMERICA"

"Aye, let's show em what real men are"

"Them wankas won't even see us comin"

"MMMPPPHHHH"

"We'll give a good texas lickin"

"It vill be good to them ze hurting"

"I see we've come to an agreement, now come one we gotta make it to a far part town before dawn, I got another person we can recruit ", said Sam as he got on his horse. "Ya'll got horses", asked Emma as she and Teddy grabbed their horses. The mercs went wide eyed as they looked at each other.

Something caught Engineer's eye as he grinned, then his friends saw what he ws looking at and saw 7 bandits, they had some gun's, and a big sack of money, typical western bandits.

 **5 minutes later…**

Most of the merc's had horses, except for Heavy, I mean he's already heavy enough but he carries a damn gatling gun with him too. Medic couldn't inject it with a strength needle since the horse was too thin. Plus it would look a little off if a horse wa snake to carry that much.

So heavy just followed them, he was running to catch up, it was for him though. As he was the bulkiest and carrying a Gatling gun made him slower. While they were taking it slow on a gravel path Sam finally asked a pretty obvious question. "What are ya names exactly, I know you Dell, but what about your compadres and that thing in the mask", asked Sam. The mercs were a little hesitant but they were in cowboy times and Engineer gave his real name already.

"Mikhail Sokoloff"

"Hunter Mundy"

"Josef Ludwig"

"John Doe"

"Tavish DeGroot"

"This here is Jose' Diaz", said Engineer as he removed its mask, revealing half of it's burnt face, I mean hair is off scars and everything, it didn't talk, and you really only saw the top part of it's face, since it was wearing the Cute Suit.

"Well alright then , guessing some you guys are foreign from your accents and names," said Sam as he kept riding.

Our cowboys, but there's a girl, so we'll go with cowpeople I guess. They finally made it to their destination, only to see Josh, Spy, and Scout, with a Irish midget.

 **The haggling with a leprechaun and a gambler**

"So I'm a bit low on funds right now so…", said Josh. "I told you, your horse for my Irish Whiskey, and you're not getting back your horse," said the Irishman as he reached for his gun. "Woah why did you reach for your gun, we are having a civil conversation here", said Josh as he reached for his gun.

"I guess we got ourselves a Mexican standoff, but the question is who's gonna walk out of it", said Josh as the two glared at each other. Scout then grabbed the Irishman and put him in a choke hold. "Alright Josh, I'll hold him down while you beat his leprecon ass. "Oh you idiots", sighed Spy as he was checking for the sheriff.

"Excuse me gentle, I think we can settle an agreement", said Sam as he pulled out a sack of money he had. Then the mercs, Emma, and Teddy started walking up from behind to show an awesome moment that could be a screen saver.

 **Well here ya go, now sorry if this was a little boring. Hope you guys agree with me using the 2016 movie. You guys can give me criticism, if it helps me be better, and we'll see some more action and what's funny is that some of the mercs can actually relate and be friends with some of them, and even help the plot. Well that's all for now, adios amigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Recruiting**

 **Hola Amigos, sorry for not uploading in some time. Im currently working on one of my other fics, sorry for excuses but I'm back to make more and please tell me who's your favorite character in TF2 and M7.**

 **Rose Creek**

Sam had paid the Irishman enough to get Josh's horse back. "So what's the catch", said Josh as he saddled his horse. "Well, you see we are going to get Emma here some vengeance against a man named Bartholomew Bogue", said Sam.

"What if I don't agree", said Josh as he then took a swig of whiskey. "Well then leave MY horse", said Sam as he grabbed a hold of the saddle. Josh agreed to this since he wanted his horse back. Spy and Scout agreed to this and gave their real names too, since Mann CO. was not founded yet.

The mercs were huddling, they were in a debate to either keep Pyro or leave him at the teleporters location. "Aww come on, I mean he looks kinda normal without his normal pyro mask on", said Engineer as he had put on some pyrovision goggles on the Pyro.

"I guess, but he is acting weird", said Demoman as Pyro was petting people's horses. "Well, we have a huge guy carrying a old gatling-gun with him, do you really think Pyro petting horses is that weird", said Engineer. But it atleast gave a don't fuck with us vibe to them so that bandits or another Two Gun Kid situation wouldn't happen again.

Sam grouped up everyone and was about to speak. "Alright, everyone I have another friend, I've heard he was in Volcano Springs, but I have another person in mind too, I think we should split up into groups", said Sam.

The group who would get Sam's friend would be, Josh, Teddy, Scout, and Demo. The group who would get Sam's mystery member would be, himself, Emma, Pyro, Engineer, and Spy. Heavy, Medic, Sniper, and Soldier were gonna head to a place farther off from Volcano Springs, they heard of some mountains there.

Everyone went their separate ways and would meet up near Volcano Springs exit point.

 **Team Goof Off**

Team Goof Off, just since most of them like to goof off and drink, had just entered Volcano Springs and were watching a show. It was against a bulky white guy and a petite Asian guy with a holster full of knives and his revolver. They stood across from eachother, Mexican standoff style, and there were bottles to the sides of them. A lot of people were there, waiting for the action to commence.

"In this corner, RJ. And in this corner, Billy Rocks", said the announcer as he pointed his revolver in the air. "On my gun", the announcer said as the two tensed up. A man in a fancy-like gray coat and cowboy hat was watching while he was drinking from a canteen. The men quickly took out their guns and in a split second the two men broke the bottles, glass shards flying everywhere.

It was a close call, RJ was already cheering. "Billy wins", said the announcer as Billy was putting away his sidearm. "Aww come on, we all knew I won that", said RJ as he just glared at Billy. "Why don't we do it for real you sad excuse for a man", said RJ as Billy just brushed it off.

"Double or nothin, double or nothin", said RJ. Billy then looked at the fancy cowboy in gray. He walked up to his spot and took of his holster, letting it fall in the dirt. He then took off his hat, letting his samurai bun with a pin in it be shown and his hair wave in the wind.

"What are ya doin lad, are ya just stoopid", said Demo as he look pissed. Scout and Faraday were confused and Teddy was trying to calm down Demo.

RJ thought nothing of it as he got into stance. "On my gun", said the announcer. Billy took stance, everyone looking confused as he dropped his only firearm. Billy focused on RJ, and RJ had a cocky look on his face.

The announcer shot his gun in the air, RJ took out his gun and Billy quickly went for his hair pin and threw it directly at RJ's heart. The bulky man then went down and dropped his weapon.

Everyone in the crowd were either surprised it went to see RJ. The fancy cowboy was then collecting the winnings. He then came across a rude man who was claimed to be drunk. "I'm not paying for cheaters", said the man. His friend explained he was drunk and said, "Sorry Mr. Robicheaux". The supposedly drunk man then immediately apologized and took out his wallet.

"It's alright, just pay me double", said Goodnight Robicheaux as he put his hat in front the drunk man. "Yep that's the guy", said Teddy as he went up to talk him. "Excuse me sir", said Teddy as Goodnight turned around. "Can I help you so", said Goodnight. "We were told that a man by the name Sam Chisholm wants to meet up with you", said Josh. "Well let's go discuss this at the saloon", Goodnight said as he called over Billy.

 **Volcano Springs Saloon**

The mercs and Cowboys were at the saloon, getting treated to drinks and having a conversation with Goodnight as he was getting shaved. "Dully sworn war officer from Wichita Kansas", said Goodnight loudly as he leaned in his chair and let the barber do the work. "So Sam wants me to help him with something", said Goodnight.

"Yeah, so are ya in or not, I mean I love all the eye candy, but those guys are gonna be on our asses for the rest of da day if we aren' back", said Scout as he was eyeing at all the saloon gals. Demo already had enough whiskey to last everyone in the group a week or two since he won a drinking contest and yet he's still not wasted.

"Why not, it'll be good to see him again", Goodnight said as he drank some whiskey. "Alright but we have 2 days, so I say let's spend a half day drinking", Josh said as he reached for a bottle to refill his glass. "I like you guys already", said Goodnight as he starting drinking again.

"DRINKS ON ME", said Demo as he plopped down enough alcohol to put the Heavy in a drunken nap. Goodnight walked up to Demoman and said, "How have we not been best friends", he said as he downed a whole bottle. "That's the spirit", Demk said as he coughed down too. Teddy was not amused with this delay.

 **Team Mystery**

Terrible names I know, but let's get on with it. The Cowboys and Mercs had found a old cabin, it looked like the wood was rotting and seems abandoned. Engineer seemed confused so he started to ask, "Sam, what in Sam Hill are we doin here". Sam looked at Engie and said, "Well this is where a protection all member could be", said Sam as he adjusted his hat.

"Alright, Jose', Adnet, you guys watch the horse, me, Emma, and Dell will go check the cabin", said Sam as he got off his horse. Spy took out his Big Kill and Pyro went to go pet the horses.

The 3 went into the cabin, Sam and Engie went in, neither had their weapons out. Emma walked in looking around but then she fell down with a yell. Then a Mexican with beard came through the front, holding the rope that held Emma down, he cocked the hammer on his Colt SAA, it was shiny like Sam's but had white grips, he aimed for the Black and the Texan and they put their hands up.

Engineer could've taken this guy but he already had another wheel gun pointed at Emma and who knew if he would've shot Sam first. "You Vasquez?", Sam said as he held a piece of paper with a illustration of Vasquez with big black letters spelling WANTED.

"Good likeness", said the Mexican in his heavy accent. "500 dollar" reward said Sam he pointed to the reward. "You intend to get that reward", said Vasquez as he tensed up. "Got a Business proposition for ya", said Sam.

"Does this business have to do with her", he said as he looked at Emma. Emma then started struggling and kicking and Vasquez shushed her. "Wipe that smile of your face", said Emma coldly.

"You can get one less hunter of off your trail", said Sam. "Oh that's supposed to keep me comfort", said Vasquez. "It should, cause I won't be one of them", said Sam seriously knowing he was now interested.

Vasquez smiled, did a fancy spin with his revolver, holster it and said, "You're loco my friend". Engineer said, "Well we got another member, now all we got to do is wait for are the others".

 **Team Mountain Men**

Again, horrible names, but let's carry on. The 4 mercenaries were in the mountains, taking in their surroundings, they don't really see green that often so it was a breath of fresh air that they were seeing grass and trees and that Mother Nature shit. Climbed a tree to get a view and see if any hostile a were coming their way.

Heavy had out his Force-A-Nature, Soldier had out his shovel, and Medic had out his Enforcer. Now the Enforcer was modified to shoot out a 45 long colt and shotgun ammo, like slugs and buckshot.

"Is peaceful here", said Heavy as he took in all the nature. "It's nice to see nature, as much as I love the blood stained rocks of the Badlands", said Soldier as he was reliving the times he blew up and decapitated people. "I hope we can find animals, I want more for my experiments", said Medic with a creepy grin.

Heavy stopped his friends as he saw a bull, it seemed to have a strong frame and was grazing on the grass. Heavy grinned, he walked up to the bull and had his hands gently, he petted the beast to calm it.

The bull seemed to take a liking to him, it was odd to see Heavy so gentle. Medic the grinned he took out a needle and brought it to the bull's mouth. He squeezed a few drops into the it's mouth and let the serum do its magic.

Heavy out on a saddle and the bull had little trouble supporting his weight and the Gatling gun. Heavy then rode around on the bull and rode back to his friends. "Heavy will go on ride with Buyan", said Heavy as he rode off.

Medic and Soldier watched in awe but then snapped out of it when they heard Sniper yell. "Oye mates, we got a tribe incoming", Sniper said as he took aim with his lever action rifle. They saw the tribe of Comanches coming their way, Medic and Soldier were about to pull out their guns when they felt something poke them.

They turned around to see some Comanche with spears. Soldier was about to go Murica on their asses when Medic stopped him. "Ha, I've got out off worse crap than this…oh wait", Soldier stopped himself as he saw even more Comanche surround them.

 **10 minutes later**

The mercs were brought to the Comanche village. It had your normal set up, tepees, women cooking, all that jazz. The 3 were brought to the elders. They had the face paint and attire of the Comanches but had the attire of a higher rank.

 **Originally in Comanche but translate into English for convenience.**

One of the elders spoke in their native language. "What brings you here trespassers", said the Comanche Elder. Now Soldier and Medic were confuzzled since they don't speak Comanche. But one of the oddest things happened.

"We didn't know this was your territory", said Sniper as the mercs were shocked he knew Comanche. "We fall to white men for a long time, and you come here to take more of what is ours, the penalty is death", said the elder as he called for his bowmen.

The mercs pulled out their weapons expect Sniper. "YOU NATIVE PRICKS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO ANSWER TO THIS OLD PATRIOT", Soldier yelled as he pumped his shotgun. "Oh this is not good", Medic said as he had his Enforcer out, with the hammer cocked back.

"Wait! Is there something we can do to have mercy, we have a doctor, he could help the sick, he's the best their is", Sniper said in Comanche as the elders took time to discuss.

After some discussion the elders turned to the 3 as they agreed to let them live, but only if they can bring back a member of the tribe from a dangerous disease. Some Comanche brought out a young Comanche, probably early twenties, he had a Mohawk look and was wearing some animal furs and teeth. He Showed off his abs and showed his arms. Medic walked up to the Comanche, he then took out his universal a tutor, which he made himself.

He then grabbed some water and mixed a bit into the water. He then poured the medicine into his mouth and let him swallow. After a matter of seconds the Comanche opened his eyes, and the natives awes at the miracle workers. The elders approved of this and they brought out meow of the sick and injured. "Zis is going to take a while", Medic sighed as eh got ready to do his magic.

 **Team Mystery**

Spy and Pyro were now being introduced to Vasquez, he seemed offended by Pyro's choice off cosmetics. Spy and him seemed to not hate each other. Sam had gotten the group together and now they were already to rendezvous with the others. Vasquez then got out his horse he hidden and Spy helped him bring it over.

" _Este cazador de recompensas mejor no ser toro cagando me sobre bajar de mi espalda_ (This bounty hunter better not be bull shitting me about getting off my back)", said Vasquez as he rode his horse.

The Frenchman responded, "No te preocupes, parece digno de confianza, y vamos a salvar una ciudad, así que tal vez esto ayudará a tu reputación (Don't worry, he seems trustworthy, and we're gonna save a town so maybe this will help your reputation)".

Now everyone was ready to go. Vasquez was still eyeing Emma but Spy got him off her back.

 **The rendezvous**

Sam was looking at the field, trying to spot Team Goof Off. Emma was resting by Engineer as he was playing guitar. Pyro lit a fire and was taking joy burning grass and twigs in it. Emma found Engineers guitar playing soothing, it took off a little stress.

"Mr. Conahger that's lovely, I don't understand he I you and your friends are so calm during these times", said Emma as she took a swig of water. It was true, Emma was pretty stressed and wasn't really up for conversation, while Engie is playing guitar, Pyro is enjoying watching things burn, and Soy was having a smoke with Vasquez.

"You like these, best cigars in Cuba", said Spy as he took a puff awaiting for his answer. "Muy bueno, gracias", said Vasquez as he took another puff. Sam then had a smileys his face when he saw, Scout, Demoman, Teddy, Goodnight, and Billy. When the 5 got to the Sam, Goodnight gave the Bounty Hunter a bro hug.

"Great to see you again Goody", said Sam as he broke away from the bro hug. "Same thing here Sam", said Goodnight as Sam looked at Billy. "I'm sure I sent these gust to get just you", said Sam. "Wherever I go, Billy goes", said Goodnight as it looked like scene where Billy would go to his side and fist bump him. But this is cowboy times since a fist bump probably wasn't invented yet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to hit on the hottie", said Scout as he mosied on over Emma and Engie. "Hey there good lookin", said Scout as Emma didn't pay much attention to him. "Son, don't even try it", he said as he pulled Scout in. "Remember her husband got shot", said Engie but Scout didn't give a shit. So what would Engie do in this situation, he slapped him, then Spy slapped him too.

"Sorry for that Emma", said Engie as he continued to play his guitar. "Thank you Mr, Conahger", said Emma. "Just call me Dell", said Engie. Out the merc she got squatted with the most, she seemed to like Engie the best, and Spy too.

"Oh good we got a Mexican", said Josh as he walked over to Vasquez and did a mocking quick draw while saying Ole' muchacho. Vasquez looked offended when Sam just walked Vasquez away and probably saying just walk it off. Scout was laughing his ass off and Spy thought to himself, "Oh great, now I have to deal with two of them", said Spy as he rubbed his temples.

Demo was getting his whiskey off his horse and everyone besides Emma and Pyro, started to enjoy the alcohol Demoman won. Emma didn't drink but let the men have their fun.

 **Team Mountain Men**

Medic had, healed injuries, replaced limbs, and cured more sicknesses and now they finally were in the elders favor. The elders let them stay for the night and had a meeting.

They had the young man with the mohawk kneel in front of the elders. They told him he would take a different path and was gifted a bow and arrow, custom made for the young man. He would leave tomorrow morning for his destined path

The Comanche went back to his tepee, which the mercs were staying. The Comanche's his father died and he would normally just hunted for them and let his mother and sister clean around and cook. It was tough since at a young age he had to teach himself to hunt.

They were currently making dinner for the men. Soldier refused to eat since it wasn't American food, "commie food" if I were to put it in his words. Medic and Sniper forced him to eat and Sniper apologized in Comanche to the mother. The Comanche man came into the docile and started to eat his dinner.

 **More Comanche translated into English**

"Thank you for the food", said Sniper as he enjoyed the traditional Comanche cuisine. "Thank you saving me", said The Comanche. "My name Red Harvest", said Red Harvest.

"Hunter Mundy, and these are my co-workers, Josef Ludwig and John Doe", said Sniper, Medic gave a German greeting and Soldier saluted. Red Harvest greeted them and they enjoyed dinner.

"Why are you here", asked Red Harvest. "Well, we were here to cover more ground, you see we have more friends and they are looking for people to recruit", said Sniper. "Recruit for what", asked Red Harvest. "We're trying to stop a man, named Bouge, who's trying to take control of a town called Rose Creek, the bastard is cheating them out of their land and killing innocent people in cold blood", said Sniper in a frustrated voice.

Red Harvest then had a flashback. It brought back painful memories about their old settlement. It was raided by white men, the tribe were coming back from a trip to the springs but came back to find a massacre. What traumatized Red Harvest the most was seeing sign with the words STAY AWAY, written in blood and English. His dad's head was on a steak and Red Harvest was scarred from it.

His dad's group had killed some cows grazing, they had no idea they belonged to white men since they were left alone. Those poor Comanche didn't stand a chance, their bows were no match for the rifles.

 **The next day**

Red Harvest had on traditional face paint and was riding bareback and his horse had face paint on it too. Sniper was on his brown and white paint horse, Soldier was on his brown horse, and Medic was in his white horse. The men were now finally leaving and Sniper was going leading them to the other mercs and gunslingers.

 **Heavy**

The Russian was riding his bull on a rocky path. Heavy was eating a Sandvich and so was his bull. He seemed to be enjoying that the mountain he was in wasn't covered in snow for once. It was also so peaceful, only sounds that could be heard were from the animals.

But sadly that all changed when he saw to hairy men with raccoon hats on who were hiding behind a boulder. They seems dirty and one of them had a rock in their hands.

They slowly crept towards a fat mountain man who was eating some meat. He was eating a cowboy hat with a raccoon tail on it and had many furs in him. Heavy took out his Force-A-Nature and readied himself for a fight.

Heavy let out a battle cry and ran in. One of the brothers then hit the fat man over the rock, Heavy then by him with the but if his gun and punched the other one.

While he was on the ground he grabbed a lever action rifle with the meter J and H engraved on the wood stock. He took aim and fired at Heavy. It hit his shoulder, but Russian man don't give a shit, Russian just punched him in the face.

The man was bruised and was beefing from his nose. Heavy was about to finish the job when he heard a horse galloping and saw one of the dirty men stole the fat man's horse. When Heavy turned around he saw the other guy booked it too.

Heavy was pissed off but his priority right now was to help the poor man. A few minutes later he set up a fire and had his bull rest. He had some water boiling and pulled out three Sandviches. Heavy pulled down his mask to eat and saw the fat man was waking up.

"Huh, who are you, are you with those bastards", said the man a she reached for a weapon and found he was unarmed. Jack seems nervous as he saw who large Heavg was and that he had a Gatling gun with him, that could dare anyone shitless.

"Is ok, bad men try to kill you but I saved you", said Heavy as he chewed I his Sandvich. "Do you want to eat", he said as he slid over the Sandvich to Jack.

He took it and ate it happily as he was starving. "Thank you mister…", said the man. "I am Mikhail Sokoloff or Misha for short", said Heavy.

"Jack Horne", said Jack as he finished his meal and then seemed pissed when he saw he couldn't find his rifle and horse and was even more pissed when he heard that his assaulters took them. "Misha, can you help me find those shits", said Jack as he was getting ready to sleep.

"I must get back to friends but I will help as much as I can, I must help stop evil man from destroying town", said Heavy As he ended the night with that.

 **The next day: With most of the team**

Most of our gunslingers and mercenaries were at a small cottage, surrounded by lush green, this was the place Team Mountain Men went. Josh, Spy, and Vasquez were smoking and leaning on the support beams while the rest of the slingers and mercs were talking to these mountain men known as the 'Pigeon Brothers'.

They were reciting to them how they hit the infamous Jack Horne in the head and he fell off the clif. They even showed the rifle one of them stole, but they left out the part where Heavy manhandled them and they ran off like yellow bellied cowards. After they finished Goodnight said to them, "So you snuck up on them". One of the Pigeon Brothers looked at them and said, "Now what the Hell are you say…". He was stopped when a hatchet coming at him at arrow speed hit him right in the heart.

The other guy started to run when he saw Jack Horne running after him. "Oh Lord", was the only words the Fancy Gunslinger could say when he saw Jack Horne. The Pigeon Brother pulled the lever on his stolen rifle but got shot in the leg, by Jack's Schofield revolver(Break Action).

The PB started to crawl away, dropping the rifle and Jack Horne retrieved it then hit him in the head with the butt of the gun and then stomped on his head till he cracked the skull. "These ungodly creatures, broke a rock over my head, they then stole my possessions", said Jack as he walked over to the carcass he threw his hatchet into. "By the Lord, I take back what belongs to me, are we in agreement", Jack said to the others. They agreed since this guy seemed like he was batshit crazy.

Two more mountain came came from the mountains running for their lives. "Ft out of here, theirs a crazy ma after us", one of the Pigeon Brothers said. Yes, I added two more brothers in my story. One tripped and Jack was about to shot when he saw Heavy riding his bull.

The beast stabbed one of the brothers with its horns and Heavy blew the other brothers arm off with his double barreled shotgun. The brother took out his revolver and fired at Heavy's arm. Heavy took it and didn't even flinch from the bullet.

Heavy got off from his bull and stabbed the man in the chest. Heavy's bear claws were now covered in blood and watched the man gasp for air as he coughed up blood.

The mercenaries and most of the gunslingers weren't phased, soem impressed from how Heavy took the bullet. Emma and Teddy were the only ones who amazed by Heavy.

Sam then went over to the batshit crazy veteran. "Hello Mr. Horne, my name is Sam Chisholm, I believe we met before a few years ago, back in Shanghieh", said Sam awkwardly. "People don't pay much for redskins anymore, you must be out of work", added Josh as he smoked.

"Yeah, I guess that's just how it is now a days", said Jack with a bit of sadness in his voice. "We're looking for some men Mr. Horne some good men like yourself", said Sam with confidence back in his voice.

Jack just thanked Heavy for the help and took back his stolen brown horse. "I believe that bear was wearing people clothes", Josh said. "Cabron", Vasquez said as he chuckled. "Almost as scary as that bear", Scout said as Heavy drank some water.

 **New camp**

The gunslingers and the mercenaries had set up camp, and the terrain started to get drier. Engineer was playing his guitar by the fire with Emma, Pyro, Billy, Goodnight, and Sam all basking in its warmth. Josh was teaching Teddy how to gun fight, which was really an excuse to get the rest of his whiskey. Scout was

Spy and Vasquez were close to the camp having a smoke, which was normal at this point. Vasquez spoke Spanish to Spy since he was obviously fluent and only spoke in English with pretty much everyone else. "Te lo juro, Josh está en mi último nervio.(I swear, Josh is getting on my last nerve)", said Vasquez as he took a puff.

"No es tan malo como Jeremy, puedo decirte que por mis experiencias(He's not nearly as bad as Jeremy, I can tell you that from my experiences)", said Spy as he glared at his son. The two then just kept smoking and Vasquez started telling Spy about how he became a bandit. Since Spy asked so he could learn more about his new allies.

 **Translated into English but I will have it in Spanish as well.**

"So I was born into a poor family and my father was abusive", said Vasquez as he puffed. "I was abused on almost a daily basis, and my mom got the worst of it, she was always bruised and had cuts, but she was happy to see I wasn't like him". Vasquez started to tear up a bit but continued anyways, "She was a very kind woman, wouldn't hurt a fly, she normally stayed home, cleaning and cooking".

Vasquez was getting back sweet memories of his mother, he continued but with a hint of sadness in his voice. "When I turned 15 I would leave the house to go get money, I saved up enough to get two revolvers, so I could defend myself if my dad ever got to that point", said Vasquez as he motioned with his gun as if he would fire.

"So one night, while I was asleep, my dad started beating my mother, her screams woke me up", he said tearing up again. "I-I ran downstairs and grabbed my guns, but then I saw my father beating my mom, she was bleeding through her nose and was on the ground as my father slapped her, I screamed stop and pointed my gun at him", he said. "He said, you ungrateful bastard! I feed you, let you live under my roof, and this is how you repay me!", Vasquez said mimicking his dad. "Burn in Hell you abusive bitch", Vasquez said.

"So I killed him right then and there, I went to my mother but she wasn't breathing, I screamed into the night and cried myself to sleep". "I had no money so I had to find some way to support myself, so I killed many people, stole their goods, and I have been on the run ever since", Vasquez said to Spy, Spy seemed sympathetic to him, and now feeling like an asshole since he just walked out on Scout when he was just a boy.

 **IN SPANISH**

"Así que nací en una familia pobre y mi padre era abusivo", dijo Vásquez mientras se hinchaba. "Me abusaron casi todos los días, y mi madre tuvo lo peor de todo, siempre estaba magullada y tenía cortes, pero estaba contenta de ver que yo no era como él". Vasquez empezó a desgarrarse un poco, pero continuó de todos modos, "Ella era una mujer muy amable, no haría daño a una mosca, normalmente se quedaba en casa, limpiando y cocinando".

Vasquez estaba recuperando dulces recuerdos de su madre, continuó, pero con un toque de tristeza en su voz. "Cuando cumplí quince años salía de casa para ir a buscar dinero, ahorré lo suficiente para conseguir dos revólveres, para poder defenderme si mi papá llegaba a ese punto", dijo Vázquez mientras señalaba con su pistola como si Dispararía

"Así que una noche, mientras dormía, mi papá empezó a golpear a mi madre, sus gritos me despertaron", dijo rasgando de nuevo. "Yo ... bajé corriendo y agarré mis armas, pero luego vi a mi padre golpeando a mi madre, ella estaba sangrando por la nariz y estaba en el suelo mientras mi padre la abofeteaba, grité y le apunté mi arma", dijo. ¡Él dijo, bastardo desagradecido! Yo te alimento, te dejo vivir bajo mi techo, ¡y así me pagas! ", Dijo Vásquez imitando a su papá. "Quema en el infierno, perra abusiva", dijo Vasquez.

"Así que lo maté justo entonces y allí, fui a mi madre pero ella no estaba respirando, yo grité en la noche y lloré a dormir". "No tenía dinero, así que tuve que encontrar alguna manera de mantenerme, así que maté a muchas personas, robé sus productos, y he estado en la carrera desde entonces", dijo Vásquez a Spy, Spy pareció simpatizar con él, y ahora Sintiéndose como un gilipollas desde que salió de Scout cuando era sólo un niño.

Everyone called it a night and went to sleep.

 **The next day**

The gunslingers and mercenaries woke up and were packing up their belongings to head back to Rose Creek. Teddy heard a noise and alerted everyone. Spy and Vasquez had out their revolvers and Engineer had out his Frontier Justice. Teddy, Demo, and Josh had out their revolvers and Scout was on a tree and had out his Scatter Gun. Emma and Goodnight had out their rifles and Billy held out two knives.

It was the crazy veteran himself. He seemed quite not scared shitless but worried. He whispered to his allies, "There's a native near by". Most of the group though that if one showed up then he probably had an army following him. The gunslingers and mercenaries saw the Comanche and pulled out their weapons.

Red Harvest tensed up but then they heard the familiar Australian. "No need to mates, he's with us", Sniper said. Everyone lowered their weapons and Sam went to towards the Australian and the Comanche. Soldier then jumped from the bushes and yelled, "DO NOT HARM THE INDIAN, HE IS OUR SOLDIER", yelled Soldier as he had out his trusty shovel.

Medic then came behind to calm him down. Sam knew a little Comanche so he stared to talk to Red Harvest. They had a conversation of why is he here and they both ate some raw meat, a Comanche thing I guess. Sam took a bite to be respectful, but as he was heading back to his allies he grab some dust and 'washed' his hands.

"What did he say", asked Jack as he lowered his rifle. "Said he's with us, now let's get going I had my breakfast", said Sam as he was trying to get the taste of raw meat out of his mouth. Red Harvest just looked at them as he ate more of the meat and offered some to Sniper, Sniper stomached it down since he ate worse in the outback. They all started to move out, now having a lot of men, they could stand a chance if Bouge's men were at Rose Creek.

 **Here ya go, now I gave some characters a little more backstory just to make them have a little more depth. I was enjoying Mardi Gras and making a chapter for A New Beginning for Red (#advertisment) while writing this one. I had Sniper know Comanche since I thought it would be interesting, since he's probably in tune with the he wild and all. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter do a very weird pairing and as always, adios.**

 **P.S. Who's your favorite TF2 and Mag 7 character?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Journey to the Wilting Rose**

 **Hola, so I got like 5 stories now, and if you think I can make weird parings actually good then you might like A Block Lost in Remnant(#advertisement) it's a RWBY and Minecraft Crossover. Anyways lets see how our gunmen are as they head to Rose Creek.**

The mercenaries and gunslingers have been riding on the path for a while now. They've went through most of their water and food, they've also been sweating up a storm. Spy and Sam had the worst of it, since Sam is wearing all black and Spy is wearing a full fledged suit.

It wasn't all bad, they haven't ran into trouble yet so that's good, saves ammo. I guess since bandits didn't want trouble either, or maybe they were intimidated since there are like 18 people traveling as a group.

Emma and Engineer were becoming good friends. He was telling her how his life was on the ranch. He added how he was also pretty intelligent too.

Some of the stuff he ha dot smoke up since it would be too modern but the ranch part wasn't made up. He began reciting how he and his friends were a group of mercenaries who travel together trying to win land and help others along the way.

Emma then started telling him about her life. Her dad wasn't very happy with only having a girl, so he trained her in firearms, hoping to get something out if his only child.

She did acquire pretty good aim and made her father proud. Well when she got older and because a mature woman, she had to take care for her parents since they were succumbing to old age.

Well I make this brief, her parents died of heat stroke. Man a lot of deaths in this story jeez.

Goodnight looked at his group and sighed, he then broke the silence, "What a merry band, we are. Me a Grey, Chisholm a Blue, Billy a mysterious man of the Orient, two drunk Irishmen, two Texicans, another mysterious man in a suit, a fat guy, a scrawny kid, a dwarf, a doctor, a guy with a bow, a caped man, a lunatic, a female and her gentleman caller. This is not going to end well".

"I'm Mexican not a Texican cabron, there is no such thing", said Vasquez unamused.

"Try telling my granddaddy that. He died at the Alamo. New Orleans Greys, long barracks, bayonets. Blood, teeth. Mauled by a horde of teeming brown devils.", said Goodnight. The Bandit replied, "one of those devils, you know. Toluca Battalion was my grandfather. Hey, maybe my grandfather killed your grandfather, huh"?

"That's a comforting thought, I sense we are bonding", said Goodnight. "Heavy has fought his way through prison, when barely a man, heavy single handedly killed all guards and broke all prisoners out of the prison", added Heavy. "Can we discuss your kill counts later, we have a town to save", said Emma, obviously not amused. "Come guys, we gotta move this gear up", said Engie as he rode a little faster.

Scout turned to Goodnight and punched him, "I'm not scrawny grandpa", said Scout in complete denial. "Hey stop that crap and respect your elders", said Jack. "Shut it lard fat", said Scout but he then got what was coming to him as he was kicked off his horse by Jack. He started laughing but stopped when Scout easily caught up with the horse and pulled Jack off. The two began to wrestle and kick.

Scout got out of his grip, slapped him in the face and kicked him in the gut. He stuttered but was strong he retaliated with a smack and slammed him into ground, he then continued to lay punishment on the Boston Bastard.

The only thing keeping Jack back was his age and bulk, he was a lot older and was bulky, but definitely was more experienced than him and was a bit stronger as well. Scout's main disadvantage was his thin frame, underdeveloped muscles, and cocky attitude. Luckily before guns could be shot, Heavy stopped the baby men from killing each other. He was obviously the superior and their guns wouldn't do much against the tank of RED team.

They then continues riding, but if the two couldn't fight they could always just exchange insult to each other during the ride back to Rose Creek. "Fatass". "Little shit". You can just guess for yourself which one of them said each insult.

Medic had supplied everyone with water,or atleast what was left, as they sweated like 10 pounds off already from the immense heat. Then nighttime struck, this gave Spy, Engie, and Heavy an opportunity to cook dinner for everyone, since Spy is a international spy he could cook many cuisine and prepared a meal that could suit Red Harvest's pallet.

Heavy and Engie just made some steak, Engie was a Texan and could Barbecue like a boss. Heavy also was good at cooking too, since his mom was sickly he had to step up and prepare meals that were decent tasting for his family.

The gunslingers and mercenaries enjoyed their dinner, probably some of the best food the gunslingers had in awhile. Then they hit the hay, Pyro keeping night watch.

 **The next day**

The hired guns finally made it to Rose Creek. It was different though, they had a lot more people like 30 to 50 gunmen, there were snipers in the roofs with their lever rifles and some men with shotguns or revolvers patrolling the town. The gunmen realized they couldn't just waltz in, they'd get lighted up in a snap.

So they devised a plan to make sure they didn't get caught. They decided to split up into groups, Emma and Teddy stayed behind to watch from afar.

Before Engie went he turned to them and said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure we get this town for y'all". This earned a smile form Emma and Teddy tipped his hat.

 **Sniper and Red Harvest**

 **All Comanche has been translated into English for convenience**

The Australian and Comanche had snuck behind the building already. Sniper looked and saw a few guards, "Red, we got a problem", said Sniper. Red Harvest said to him, "We have to find a different route, maybe we can run across the roof", said the Warrior as he saw a ladder they could use.

Sniper gave him the thumbs up and climbed up, the Comanche climbing after him. The two hid behind crates at the top, those were for snipers to use when in battle. The duo watched the flankers from above, they waited for them to change position.

After they finally left Sniper pulled out some rope and tied it to a arrow. He took out his Huntsman and shot it into a another crate building. He sweated when he saw snipers on the same roof, but they didn't seem to notice.

Sniper sighed and got on the rope, he nearly fell but he just held on and used his hands to bring himself to the building. Red Harvest pretty much did it with no trouble, I guess that's what being trained with Comanche does to you.

So the two saw the snipers, they were just sitting around drinking whiskey. This triggered Sniper since he would be on high alert at all times with sips of coffee here and there. Sniper would have just headshot the both of them but he knew better than that, a bullet would cause too much noise. So Sniper took out is Huntsman and Red Harvest took out his bow as well.

The two shot the snipers in the heart from the back so that they could fulfill the plan. The two then ran up and grabbed the two before their lifeless bodies could hit the ground. They then hid behind them and waited, Sniper was not fazed by this sick she's literally a assassin, probably had to do this multiple times.

 **Spy, Pyro, and Vasquez**

 **All Spanish will be translated to English before hand for convenience**

The Mexican, Fire Bug, and Frenchman had snuck in from the back when he saw the men with shotguns and revolvers had left their post. Pyro pumped it's shotgun to be ready. Vasquez cocked his revolvers and so did Spy, so they can get an immediate retaliation for shit hits the fan.

Spy did a roll and hid behind a barrel, he can't use his disguise kit or watches, at least in front of Vasquez, so he had to resort to sneaking in the old fashion way. Vasquez his behind the corner they were at and took a look, he then ran over quickly and ducked behind the barrel Spy was behind. Pyro followed and just ran quickly.

"Adnet, how will we know to to start fighting", asked Vasquez. "We have to wait to for Sam to get into town, he'll give a signal to our Comanche friend and then we reveal ourselves", said Spu as he handed Vasquez a cigar. This is gonna be awhile so might as well do something. Pyro then lit a match and watched it burn, this was its favorite pastime.

 **Good Night, Soldier, and Medic**

Soldier and goodnight stated to trade war stories as they walked in town, funny how being a legend can get you into places without any trouble. Medic just went into the nearest place of medicine to show these fools how it's done.

Now Soldier gave a modern war story and this actually intrigued the Sharpshooter. He traded an equally cool war story about he hit 23 confirmed kills at Ann Theatom. Soldier and Goodnight act silly bonded over being veterans, or at least one of them were, Soldier just kinda invited himself into the battle.

Medic was now in a pharmacy type place where he updated all for the current time periods medicine. He even found a cure for some diseases and was deemed to be a miracle worker. Medic asked in return for animals organs which he was rightly given too. He then went after potential experiments, no cops here so he can anything.

The two soldiers hung back and started to exchange what their roles were. Soldier even filled him in on his situation with his teammates, again he's too stupid to remember that he's in cowboy times.

 **Jack and Heavy**

The two bears just took down two goons who were guarding like nothing. On had his head caved in and had many bruises on him, Heavy's work indeed, he even punched out all his blood like in that meet the team video. The other guard had a deep cut in his chest where a hatchet used to be, the work of Jack.

The two discussed about their families situations and had a snack, Jack had some sort of meat and Heavy had a Sandvich.

Heavy explained his situation, he just told him in Russia his dad got killed and his family got captured. He broke them out and burned down their prison single handedly.

Jack then sighed as he told him his story, "I used to have a family, a wife and boy". "We lived in a cabin in the mountains and survived off of the things I hunted". Heavy was shocked cause he actually lived in the mountains most of the time, only going back to his cabin for food and supplies.

"Now we were happy with living in the mountains, it's peaceful", Jack said. "But then some redskins came into my house when I was out hunting", he said with sadness in his voice". "I found my boy, Paul, dead on the ground, a pool of blood was around him and he had bullets holes in hsn chest". "I had no guns but I was great at knife and axe throwing, so I busted in and saw them taping my wife".

"I threw my hatchet and it hit dead center in one of their heads. The other one dropped her and pulled a gun on he". "I thought I would be dead but then, my wife she saved my life". After Jack Horne saw his wife die by taking the bullet for him he said he was in a rage and tackled the bastard, the he started to brutally stab him to earth, he left the cabin because it would remind him of this painful memory.

After Hack finalized pouring his depression into Heavy the two just ate silently and waited for some commotion so they could come out.

 **Scout, Josh, and Demoman**

The trio of irresponsible men mad wit to a side of town, they saw some guards and Josh decided to try something. He waltzed over their and said to the men, "Allow me gentlemen to show you something quite miraculous", said Josh as he pulled out a deck of cards. But hey don't give a shit and pointed their sidearms, rifles, and shotguns at him.

Scout quickly ran to his aid, "Fellas, this guy is Josh Faraday, and he's a magic man", said Scout as he used his hands for emojis as of pizzaz. The guards lowered their weapons and proceeded to do what The Two Gun Kid dos with his trick. Demoman had sealed behind them and set up some dynamite.

Josh finished his trick and they seemed impressed. "Now we're gonna make you people disappear" he said right before he quickly took out his revolver and fanned the hammer. Shot at a piece of metal and ricocheted the bullet, now it not like in the movies when the penetrating part finger bullet. ot's made of a soft metal so it squished on impact but it didn't bounce off and a but if it hit the dynamite, blowing the goons sky high.

The 3 got out of the way of the explosion just in time and they into really got some dust on their clothes. "I've always wanted to blow something up", said Josh. "That was awesome", Scout said as he high fives Demoman. "Thanks lad but wasn't we suppose be silent", said Demoman. "Screw it", said Scout. The trio got out of their before more people came.

 **Sam, Engineer, and Billy**

The 3 went into town together, three men was nothing to worry about. Sam and Engie had their horses but Billy was for some reason just walking. A priest who had a sling on him and seemed ruffed up opened the gateway entrance to town.

Now the townspeople got a little frightened a black man, but not just any black, the black bounty hunter they saw take down the gunmen at the saloon the other day. They were also startled by the Asian man who was had multiple knives and a gun on him. They didn't seem too started by Engineer since he's white, sorry this is racism back then.

The 3 finally got to the middle of town but saw that it was just as armed as they thought, they saw a 7 men grouped up, one of them being the sheriff, the rest of them had black and brown trench coats and hats to block the sun. "The town has a ban on firearms", said a man. "Go, get your guns registered and you can pick them up on the way out", said the same man.

"Mind me asking, but how come all you go fine with them", asked Sam in his normal gentleman like manner. "They're deputies", said the sheriff nervously. "A lot of deputies for a small town", replied Sam. "What's their story's", said another one of the henchmen pointing to Engineer and Billy.

"Oh you mean my man servant, he's harmless", said Sam with a smile as Billy looked skeptical. "Saved his life in Shanghai", said Sam as he dismounted from his horse. Sam turned to Engie as he was also getting of his horse, "He's just a partner, ya know, strength in numbers".

"You wouldn't mind giving up those guns do ya", said a man who seemed to be the tallest. "Certainly, law and order I say", said Sam as he pulled out his Colt SAA and had it by the barrel, facing the butt of the gun to the goons. It's like when you give someone a sword you don't point the blade at them, you hand them the side where the hilt would be.

The sheriff was hesitant to take since these people seemed a little too cooperative. "Now I'm more than happy to cooperate but I can't say the same thing for my compares right behind you", said Sam as they turned. Vasquez was leaning against a support beam and Spy was against a wall sharpening his Your Eternal Reward dagger. Pyro had out his shotgun and was sitting cross legged.

Josh showed up under a overhang and put his hands on the guns on his hips. Scout was on a roof, he cocked the lever on his scatter gun to look menacing. Demo was in a drunken state and was saying drunken gibberish, he had a bottle of scrumpy in one hand and his Eyelander in the other. This got a chuckle from some of the goons.

Goodnight came from around a corner and had his lever action rifle in one hand and the other hand on the grip of his revolver. Soldier came from the same corner with a lot cigar, he took out his shotgun and pumped it. Medic came from the medical house and had out the Enforcer, smiling in a creepy manner.

Engineer did the western squint at one of the goons and was ready to fan the hammer of his Colt SAA. Billy kept a straight face and seemed clam. Sam just kept staring down the goons.

Then Jack and Heavy came from a building, Jack was still eating his meat and Heavy took out the Force-A-Nature, he was also breathing like a bull.

"What a bunch of strays", said one of the fat goons with a cocky smile on his face. "I'll say a prayer for you, you know a little prayer", said Jack. "Yeah you'll make a hell of a rug", said the tall, thin goon. Jack finished his snack, but to be honest some of the goons were scared shitless of the Heavy, they've heard talk about the 'Invincible Man' as so they called him.

"What do y'all want", asked a goon. "Well I heard there were a bunch of cowards, watching over this facility and I thought we could take it off your hands", said Sam. "Cowards", said a goon. "Cowards, Black Stone, you know, black stones are good, they're liars, back shooting", said Sam.

The tall, thin goon looked at him with a cocky look, "You what he can bring upon, 'The Force'. Sam looked content and didn't seem bothered by this. "You tell Bouge, if he wants his town, come see me", said Sam in a serious voice, not like his normal gentleman like demeanor. The tall one then whistled for his snipers.

Sam then said, "I don't think he heard you". He said a Comanche call and then two snipers dropped dead, one of them had slashes on him. Red Harvest shot an arrow into one guys chest and Sniper quickly head-shifted one guy with amazing speed. Some of the snipers jumped from how outclassed they were from the Australian Assassin.

Sam wasted no time and drawed his sidearm, he fanned the hammer and took out three guys. Vasquez fanned the hammer on another guy, and Spy was sheathing around with his invis watch, he was getting backstabs out the wazoo since these men never expected him to appear out of nowhere.

Pyro tried to rush and flank the goons, he then blew a goon's head into mush, like from Meet The Spy. But he had not time to reload since he was under heavy fire, so he whipped out his axe and started to brutally chop goons into pieces, then he reloaded and returned fire.

Soldier was back to back with Goodnight as he had his shotgun out and was killing goons left and right. However, Goody wasn't as enthusiastic, he had his rifle pointed but really just made grunts and seems nervous, even sweating, and not just because of the heat. "Give 'EM Hell boys!", Soldier yelled at the top of his lungs as he slam fired his shotgun. This did not comfort Goody at all.

Jack threw a hatchet at one guys back and then shot his rifle at another guy. Although it was difficult to try to aim down and focus since Sniper was raking in the headshots. He then tackled a man down and started to brutally stab him to death. "Clear vision! Clear sight!", Jack yelled as the man below him gurgled and screamed in pain.

Heavy was blowing away with the power of the Force-A-Nature, makes ya wonder why it isn't a unlock able secondary for him. He definitely lived up to his name, he took bullets, knives, and some poor souls tried to box him. Heavy got stabbed in the back by a goon, but Russian Bear don't give a shit, Russian Bear just backhands the mofo.

Medic was tending to the needs of team, he was pitching up Demoman who had just recently received a bullet to the knee, not like it was lethal for any merc but it should be patched up, Medic was currently using some alcohol and a cloth to patch him up. Demo got hit since he was drunk.

He then got onto the battlefield and starting to fire of rounds from his Enforcer. The recoil was a bit much since it's like a Judge Taurus in that it can load shotgun shells, he was using slugs right now since he wasn't looking to hit a few people with pellets from buckshot.

Medic saw a guy aiming his sidearm on a horse, so he went Combat Medic and tackled him off the horse. Medic took out his bonesaw and started to perform some painful 'procedures' on the goon.

Scout was getting meat shots on goons and threw a cleaver straight into on guys face. He was currently bashing someone's head in with his sandman like how Negan from the Walking Dead did to Abraham. He was also learning how to shoot like a cowboy. Scout had out his revolver and scatter gun, he was doing a one handed reload with his shotgun.

Scout was back to back with Josh as they took out the black stone. Josh was dual wielding his peacemaker's as he shot at anything he saw shooting back at him. He's not just smart at gambling, but with gun play as well.

Billy was throwing knives and got two people who were ready to fire, he basically gave a middle finger to the saying, "Never bring a knife to a gunfight". He did a barrel roll as he charged to dodge a bult and stabbed a guy in the neck.

He then took out two more knives and slashed at someone's stomach, spilling his insides. He then stabbed a guy in the neck. This guy had almost as many knives as Spy, and could give Spy a run for his money in a knife fight.

He heard a hammer being cocked and said, "oh shit". He then heard a loud scream as the man fell down. He turned around to see Spy with blood stained knives. "All in a day's work", said Spy. He then threw his Kunai at another guy who was a sniper.

Red Harvest was surprisingly useful, it was a little closer and sinc rot wasn't so open field he put his bow to good use. He took out guys on horses and saved Heavy from being shot in the head. Heavy gave him the thumbs up and kept shooting. Red Harvest took aim and shot his arrow at a guy on horseback. The guy was still riding on but when his horse got to the gate he fell down dead.

Engineer doing extremely well, he was really just being a slower Scout. Their sidearms were no match for his superior shotgun. He was laying down pain on them and even got a guy with a gunslinger crit. But since shotgun's aren't known for their range he used his Colt Saa for range, he was surprisingly good with a old wheel gun but hey he's from Texas and grew up on a ranch.

Engineer was fanning the hammer and took out 3 guys. He loved his new toy, sure it was a pain to reload but the nostalgia, and that it could put bigger holes in bastards than his boring semi-auto could. Engineer then even did a ricochet that got to a sniper.

Demo was now out and about, drunk but still able to fight. Now he was hitting things with the L'trenagler but some of them were just house, he hit one guy but ran out of ammo in his magazine. He was so drunk that he couldn't reload right, he dropped the rounds on the ground so he just charged at people with a bottle of scrumpy and his Eyelander.

Surprisingly being effective, he chopped off heads, was running around faster, his sword started to take control of itself and started to gets heads on its own. Demoman just kept charging around with a bottle of scrumpy, now people were dying from alcohol for a different reason.

The Mexican had his back against the door and had his guns pointed to the ground. He took cover as another guy as trying to shoot at him. A fellow goon came over and took aim as he shot at Vasquez. But then Vasques saw the far edge thing. The goon pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the back.

He disappeared into the dirt and he then saw Spy holding a blood stained dagger. Vasquez he a WTF moment as Spy ran out with his Big Kill. Vasquez wasn't one to waste time so he held his guns to his head, cocked the hammers, and gave a chuckle. He then opened the doors of the building and shot at both directions.

The Mexican shit one guy but the other guy was still running. The Blackstone dropped his weapon and tried to book it but then a .45 bullet found its way into his head. Vasquez then did some fancy gun flips and ran back into battle.

Sam has his Colt in one hand and shot a guy before he could even react. The Bounty Hunter opened the door and something fly. He flaunt the door before wit could close and shot a guy coming down the started with a saloon gal and then turned around and fanned the hammer. It's like he predicted it cause it hit a goon straight in the chest. Seriously it was awesome as hell.

Sniper seriously was putting the enemy marksmen to shame since he actually started going for the snipers. The Bushman said, "I'm gonna make a necklace out of your teeth, Bushmans rules". He then headshot another guy.

Red Harvest knew guns really helped but this guy was insane with his level of accuracy and reaction. Sam caught a glimpse of the shots Sniper was getting and thought to himself, "He's giving Goody a run for his money".

The Bear Bros were reckons house, Jack stayed behind a Bartley and started to shoot with his rifle. Heavy didn't give a shit, he ran out of ammo so he was going ham with his warrior's spirit. The townsfolk in the house looked legitimately frightened and almost started rooting for the Blackstone. A goon went into a house and hid like a baby coward, as Heavy would put it.

Heavy ran in and saw the man pointed a in at him. "Stop you bastard, I'll put a hole in your head", said the goon as he cocked the hammer. Heavy ran straight at him. Most go the shots hit his chest to shoulders so he was fine. Outside you could hear gunshots and then it stopped. The goon went flying out the window with a slash in his torso region.

Goodnight and Soldier were still holding goons, well Soldier was holding off goons. Soldier was missing shots since shotguns aren't known for range. Goodnight wasn't really helping, Soldier didn't knack dinghies was a battle tactic or if he was actually sacred. He ran out of shotgun shells so he pulled out his trusty shovel and was ready for melee combat.

"Do not worry my fellow Soldier, I have gotten out of bigger crap holes then this, ha look one side, they couldn't surround there ownasses if, oh wait… Goodnight we are going to die", said Soldier as some more goons surrounded them. They had shotguns and rifles at the ready to turn them into Swiss cheese.

Scout threw his cleaver and Josh appeared from behind a corner and sit his twin peacemakers. Goodnight was frightened and he wasn't shooting as he looked at the massacre. Soldier then jumped a goon and devastated him with his entrenching shovel. Scout scored some meat shots and blowing holes in them with the stock revolver.

Billy had continued to gun fight, he hid to reload his sidearm when he noticed that Spy had just disappeared. I don't mean like just ran off or something normal like that, I mean like Spy just disappeared, Billy didn't see it but when he turned around Spy wasn't there, he didn't see him go through the only exit in the house so it was strange.

Billy threw a knife and it missed the two, but that was the plan. While they were distracted Billy fanned the hammer and killed the goons. The Asian then ran out and continued to reck people.

Now the one tall, skinny goon realized how much he and hair team got rekt by the gunslingers and mercenaries so he booked it like a coward. Goodnight saw him ride past him and looked in awe.

He then raised his rifle and he took aim. Faraday was behind and said, "take the shot". Goody was still head instant so he said again in annoyance, "take the damn shot"! Goodnight then lowered his rifle, with a look of shame on his face.

Billy came around to gray and took his rifle. "It's jammed", Billy said as he actually fixed the jam eighth in front of Josh and Goody. "You can be cracking like that", said Billy as he walked off.

When Goodnight came to meet up with the others he wasn't stopped from getting shit on, now you see no one was watching him since they were fighting. But RED Team didn't go without noticing, well most of them anyways.

The only ones who hadn't noticed are Soldier, Pyro, and Demo since Soldier was basically fighting his battle without noticing and Demo was drunk. Pyro was looking at something to burn so it didn't go to shit on Goodnight.

"And you call yourself a Sniper mate", said Sniper as he put away his lever rifle.

"You say you were in war, why no fight", said Heavy as he was eating a moist and delicious Sandvich.

"Are you freakin kiddin, I mean my ma could do more than that", said Scout.

"Dummkopf", said Medic in a very pissed off tone.

"Boy, I was told you were a sharpshooter, but ours gave you a run for your money", said Engineer as he patted his back, not really a shit talk but a snarky remark.

"I thought you said you were a professional", said Spy as he walked off in a brisk action.

"It was jammed", said Goodnight.

"Then you fifth with fists",said Heavy as he cracked his knuckles. "DO NOT TALK TO SOLDIERS LIKE THAT MICHAEL", yelled Soldier as he addressed Heavy by the way his name is in American.

"IS TRUE, YOU FIGHT WITH FISTS WHEN NO YOU HAVE NO BULLETS DZOHN", said Heavy, addressing Soldier by the way his name is in Russian.

The two Brother in Laws began to yell at eachother over the performance of Goodnight. Engineer then face palmed as these were their normal antics.

Josh then leaned over to Engie and said, "Dell, are your friends always like this"? "Sadly yes", replied Engie.

The men regrouped and started to reload their weapons and got patched up by Medic. Then they saw Teddy and Emma on horses as they ran across town. "Come out everyone, these men got 'em all, they are here to help", yelled Emma as they stopped their horses near the gunmen.

All the townsfolk were wary of these men since it as a 18 v 40 something and the 18 won. The children were near their mother and the men were in the front since in these times men were the fighters and really only Emma was an independent one in the town so far.

"I have assembled these men to help us fight Bogue", said Emma in a serious voice to the citizens of Rose Creek. "Who gave you the right to speak for us", said a random man. "Because I was the only one with balls to do it", did Emma as this made the man step back.

"Mr. Chisholm", said Emma as she gave Sam the spot light. "Um hello everyone, I'm Sam Chisholm, im a duly sworn warrant officer from Wichita Kansas, I'm also a licensed peace officer in all Kansas, Nebraska, and see weak other states", said Sam as he finished his introduction.

"As you can see here, we are men of many different skills and we are willing to help you folks", said Sam. "Can any of you fight, we are gonna need a lot of people to fight this battle", asked. "We have like 40 men, farmers, not fighters", said a man.

"No use, sonuvabitch will come back with 200 men", said a another man. "We have three weeks to make us fighters", said Sam. "No, you have 1 week, takes a week to get to his base, get supplies and come back in another week, 7 days that's all y'all got", said Sam. This obviously discouraged allot of people I mean wouldn't you be scared and give up gi you knew that someone like Bogue is coming for your town and you only got farmers to fight.

"Sir, I've never shot at anything that can shoot back at me", said a farmer. "Well, y'all better get some rest, be the only sleep you'll get for a while", said Engineer. "Well that went well", said Josh.

The townspeople then started to evacuate, well most did. Horse drawn carriages were being loaded and leaving. "Ok if all y'all are gonna leave then leave what ya left behind", said Emma, most didn't care and just kept going.

When the gunmen thought all hope is lost, they see some farmers come along and they were carrying guns and tools. "Hey they brought their pitchforks, we may stand a chance after all", said Josh. "Hey, never underestimate a melee weapon mate", said Demo.

 **The next day: Training Day**

"FIRE", yelled Goodnight to signal out the shooters in training. A cloud of smoke took area as they all fired off at once. What was shocking is that miraculously all of the billets missed the 3 STILL targets. "Judging by all the guns fired they should of hit at least one of the targets", said Josh as he smoked.

"YOU GOT HATE WHAT YOU'RE FIRING AT! HATE! Come on get some gravel in your crawl!" Yelled Goodnight as he was pissed that they missed. Now first time this wouldn't be as bad, but they were doing this for hours now. He got someone off the field for taking back and made him make some eggs.

"Come on babies is not hard to aim", Heavy said. "Do not worry men, I will give these soldiers a speech", said Soldier as he climbed onto a roof.

"MAGGOTS", yelled Soldier to get everyone's attentions. When all the townsfolk turned to him, willing to listen, Soldier started his speech.

"Men, I have crapped my way out of bigger baddies then this 'Bogue' faggot, I've had a team like you people, barely even held a gun, but I will make sure that you will be the greatest gunmen out here, because Uncle Sam would want me to defend the weak, FOR AMERICA", yelled Soldier.

This actually made the townsfolk cheer, maybe since this was the most insulting thing they heard all day. They literally had a war veteran trying to train him and this guy, who they thought was just some random loom, act silly made a decent speech.

Now granted this didn't improve their aim but less of them were getting hit back by the recoil and they reloaded fast so they could start again.

"These men need inspiration, inspire them", Jaih said out of nowhere as he held Goodnight's rifle. He didn't know what Josh was trying to pull here. "You are Goodnight Robicheaux after all, 23 confirmed kills at Ann Theedom, this one of Farley's confederate sharpshooters, Doug, The Angel of Death!", said Josh.

Goodnight then looked distressed at hearing that nickname. He turned to Josh and said, "I cans shoot, we need the lead", said Goody, trying to weasel out of this. "He's a legend", finished Josh as he turned and glared at the Gray.

"Or is that all you really are", said Jsoh to him in a quiet voice. Goodnight snatched the rifle from him, which had the color scheme of the Frontier Justice. He readied his aim and shot the whole load at the middle target. Everyone cheered and gave complements such as, "No wonder they call him Goodnight".

Sniper was pissed, he saw the Gray trying to weasel out of this. "Apple sauce", yelled Sniper as he came down from the roof. He then turned to Goodnight and said, "Mate, you hit one target, any bloke with decent aim can do that from a distance like this. People the started yellowing things like, Bullshit, Wanna be, your full of crap, and fuck off.

Sniper went to the spot Goodnight went to shoot and amazed everyone. He took aim faster than Goodnight and hit every target, he finished the old and rested the rifle on his shoulder. "Now that's sniping", said Sniper.

The people then started to say, Man this guy's now joke, he better than Goodnight, Goodnight's still better, If these two were in a gunfight man. People then started thinking of placing bets to see who would win in a fight to the death.

Engineer wasn't having any crap today so he took out his Colt Single Action Awesome(Yeah bad name for the Colt SAA) and shot it in the air. This got everyone's attention, he said, "Fellas, this is training, not social hour. "No Dell, training is over, go home and polish your rifles, maybe they glare will scare them off", said Josh in annoyance.

Goodnight and Sniper glared at each other in anger. Sniper said, "Listen here Wanka, you better pull yourself together, or are we gonna need Josh to make you shoot when the battle with Bogue's happens".

"Listen here, you may be a good shot but I assure you I earned my rank and if want some respect, you know what happened last time someone disrespected me", Goodnight said. "Yeah, you'd have your little bodyguard scare 'em off", said Sniper. The mercs, Vasquez, Josh, and Jack all laughed their asses off from Sniper's roast.

Goodnight was about to throw a punch when Billy stopped him. "Look man, just let it go, but I can't keep covering for you", said Billy as he walked off. Josh walks to the Australian and said, "Damn, you showed him, sharpshooter my ass", said Josh as he drank some whiskey.

But one of the mercs weren't laughing, it was Soldier. He started to yell at the Sniper of how gets he did was wrong, without any logical reasoning. "YOUR AUSTRALIAN ASS WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD SOLDIER IF HE SHOT YOU IN HEAD", yelled Soldier. "You want to test that theory, wanka", said Sniper as he raised his rifle.

Sam then got in the middle and said, "Gentlemen, fight the men that aren't your allies". Vasquez and Spy were smoking and talking and Vasquez asked Spy,

"¿Son sus amigos generalmente como esto?" (Are your friends usually like this?", asked Vasquez. "Por desgracia sí"(Unfortunately, Yes), replied Spy as he rubbed his temples.

 **Later**

Emma was at a lake nearby, she had out her rifle and was firing shots, trying to improve her aim. Josh came along and saw she was shooting. He tried to talk to her but she was in focus right now. Josh then wen along to go hang out with his best friend, Scout.

Engineer was riding around on his horse, he ha four his Frontier Justice and pumped it. He then saw Emma still working on aim. "Howdy Miss Emma", said Engineer as he tipped his hat.

Emma nearly jumped from Engineer coming out of nowhere since she was in INTENSE FOCUS. She turned to rest him, "Afternoon Mr. Conagher", said Emma. She was one of the only men in the group she cousin tolerate, men including Spy, Heavy, Sam, maybe Red Harvest and Billy, and Teddy.

Engineer pulled out his Frontier Justice and went by her to shoot. He slammed fired his shots and Emma was amazed from the fast fire rate. Granted it was a M37 Ithaca which could slam fire but still impressive. "My daddy taught me that", said Engie.

Emma smirked and fired of a round really fast, not Sniper fast but fast. "I had a dad too you know", she said as she reloaded her rifle. Engineer reloaded his Frontier Justice and smiled.

"Mr. Con…."

"Please, call me Dell", said Engie, he didn't like these formal things. "Well then you can Emma, so Dell… why are you doing this", said Emma. "Well I'm trying to hang out since you never hang around us unless we travel", replied the Texan.

"No, I mean why are you trying to fight for us", asked Emma. "Well, why not, y'all seem like decent folks and I hate bastards like Bogue, plus it just ain't right", Engineer answered.

"Well I appreciate the help very much", said Emma. It was strange, he seemed like a nice guy but something was just so odd, yet intriguing about this man and his friends.

She wasn't sure if she should say this but she asked. "You have a family, Dell0, she said. Engineer answered her, "Nope. The loons I brought to the table are the closest thing I got to family, I got a mama and papa but that's it.

"Would you want to start one", she asked. Now Engineer was just stunned, he didn't know what to say, she was pretty and all but he didn't feel right about this. "Maybe, I'd have to find someone who would be a match for me", said Engineer.

Now Engie was feeling a little more uncomfortable, a pretty woman, who probably has the hots for him or something, a sunset, guns, and their alone. The perfect romance for a Texan. Well Engie found it a bit disturbing that she got over her husband so quick. He wasn't having that so he got up and saddle up his horse.

"It was nice palling around Miss Emma but I gotta go, I gotta make sure they don't kill each other ya know", said Engie as he rode off on his horse.

Emma just let a decent guy run away, but that didn't stop her from her main objective. She raised her rifle and started to fire, she's gotta train up to fight in the battle against Bogue.

 **Well here ya go, sorry for the LONG wait but I'm trying to write a few more stories and planning on making another one plus my computer was broken and I just got a new one. Do you guys like this, what do you like about it, and what is bad and how to fix it. See ya next time. adios.**


End file.
